Becoming Family
by JB's Files
Summary: What happens if something bad happens to a family member? How will their lives change?


Title: Becoming Family

Authors: Jeni and Billie

Summary: What happens if something bad happens to a family member? How will their lives change?

Disclaimer: The charaters aren't ours. We're just using them for some fun! They Belong to CC and 1013 productions.

Driving down the road late at night. It's raining and cold. I glance over at my wife and smile. First time in a few months that we've been out alone. The light changes green and I let off the break and ease it down onto the gas. All of a sudden I feel the impact and am thrown againt the side window and am knocked out cold.

I am sitting here at work, doing all of the paperwork that Mulder, of course, conviently 'forgets' to do. I look up from my computer screen over at him, he is throwing his newly sharpened pencils at the ceiling. "Having fun, Mulder?"

I let the pencil go right as she said that and missed my mark and it comes back down and hits me on the head. I look over at Scully with my hand over that spot. "I was..." I smile at her.

I smirk at him and roll my eyes. "Yes, I can tell. Well I am almost done typing the report for Skinner, then I guess we are free to leave. Unless you wanted to stay late...and tie up any dead ends?" I add, knowing how he hates the 'behind-the-desk' part of this job.

"Good, anything I need to do?" I click print on my computer to type out that small part I did up for this one.

"No, I took care of everything." I start to finish up typing my part when my cell phone rings. I pull it out of my purse and click on, "Scully."

"Dana?"

"Mom?"

I look over at Scully as she takes her phone call and I sit there and play a game on the computer while I wait for her part to finish this report.

"Yes." I answer her still crying from earlier.

"Mom, what is it? Are you okay?" I ask, starting to get very worried.

"Um...no, no it's not."

I feel my stomach turn knowing this must be bad. "What is it? Where are you?"

"I'm at home...but..Dana." I pause. "Are you sitting down?"

I swallow hard and say, "Yes..."

"I don't know how else to say this to you." I pause and wipe my eyes. "Bill and Tara were in a car accident last night. Tara was killed right away.. and Bill died a few minutes later." I start crying again.

I look over and can tell something isn't right with her. Something is wrong. I hate listening to her while she's on the phone, but right now I think I need to.

"Oh my God...." I grip the side of my chair until my hand is white, my eyes become teary and I try to keep my composure as I glance at Mulder. I take a deep breath and a tear falls. "This is terrible, I... I can't believe this." I look down to my lap, putting my hand up to cover my face.

"I know sweetie. I hate this just as much as you. I would have called sooner but I just found out a little bit ago." I sigh. "The funeral will be the day after tomorrow. I'm doing everything tomorrow."

I nod and realize she can't see me and I get my voice to come out and say "Okay..um... if you need me to do anything, just let me know. I'll be there." I wipe away the tears that continue to stream down my cheeks.

"I will. I promise." I hang up the phone and bust into tears again.

I flip my cell phone shut and I grab a kleenex from a drawer in my desk, wiping my face and nose.

I look over at Scully and can tell she's crying. "Scully... you ok?"

"Mulder, I'm going to need a few days off." I say as I print out the report I finished and shut off my computer.

"My brother Bill... and Tara.. they..." I can't finish the sentence and I begin to cry again.

"Sure... no problem." I stand up and walk over to her and kneel down. I rest my hand on her arm and rub it.

I nod and wipe my face again. I put my arms around his neck and hug him. "They were in a car wreck.... they died." I say between sobs.

I hold onto her and rub her back. "Oh, Scully. I'm so sorry."

I hold onto him until I feel myself calm down and I pull away slowly.

"Take as much time off as you need. I'll handle Skinner. And if you need anything, call me ok?"

I nod as I twist the kleenex in my hand into a little ball. "Alright... thank you." I manage a small smile and I stand up, grabing my coat and purse.

"You want me to come over later tonight?"

I nod to him, "I'd like that.."

"Good, I'll see ya then." I watch her leave and I shake my head. No matter how much Bill hated me and I disliked him, he was still Scully's brother and if it's upsetting her about this then I'm gonna be there for her.

I walk out the door on my way to my car. I can't believe this has happened. At least I won't have to spend the evening alone, I sigh and get in my car and drive home.

I had called Skinner and told him what was going on. He told me to take some time off too, that he'd hold any cases for us until they came back. Later I arrived at Scully's and just held her through the night as she cried. The next day wasn't that good either. The funeral was good but everyone was crying. Poor Matthew and Madison. They were with her parents I take it and I could tell Matthew didn't like what was going on. We sat next to Maggie during the service and we held eachother's hands through it.

After the funeral I took Scully back to her mom's for awhile. I guess Maggie had gotten a phone call from Bill's lawyer about something. They were all going to meet at her place tonight.

I sit down next to Scully on the couch and rub her back some more.

As I sit next to Mulder, I place my hands between my knees while we wait for the lawyer. I wish this would just be all over with and I could be home, pretending this was all a dream of some sort.

I walk out to the living room and see Dana sitting there with Fox. Dana is so heart broken. I can see it in her face. I look over and see Tara's parents with Matthew and Madison. I hate the thought of them growing up not knowing who their parents where. As I walk more into the room there's a knock at the door. I turn and walk over and answer it. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, Mrs. Scully?"

"Yes. Are you my son and daughter in law's lawyer?"

"Yes ma'am. Mr. Marten."

"Come on in." I step back and let him walk in. "Everyone is in the living room."

I look up, hearing my mother talking to a man. I guess the lawyer has made it. Good, the sooner we can get this over with.

I walk into the living room. "This is Mr. Marten." I tell everyone.

I follow Mrs. Scully into the room and nod at everyone as she introduced me to them.

I nod to Mr. Marten, "Hello..."

"Hi." I walk over and take a seat in the chair.

I sit up straighter and prepare myself for the reading of the will.

I look up and at everyone here. "I'm sorry for your loss.Both Tara and Bill have written up a will incase anything was to happen to them. They wanted to be prepared and not let anything slip by with out being taken care of." I open my briefcase and pull out the papers.

I sit there and close my eyes as I can tell he's getting ready to read the will.

I reach out and take a hold of Scully's hand.

I bite on my lower lip and I feel Mulder take my hand. I squeeze it firmly, trying to be strong and keep myself together.

"They were more worried about the care of their children. For that they left full custody to Dana Scully. All the money is theirs and will be used for school and anything else the kids will need at any time."

I look over at Dana and can see she's shocked about this. Will she be able to do this with her job?

I feel all of the blood rushing from my face as I go pale. A thousand thoughts run through my mind and I can barely speak. "Me? Why.. why would she pick me?" Is all I can manage to say. I have a death grip on Mulder's hand as I try to get over the shock and let this all sink in.

"They both thought you'd be the best care giver."

I nod slightly. "I see..."

I put my arm around Scully as I can sense she's worried about this.

I go into somewhat of a daze, trying to realize what just happened. Within one minute I just became the mother of two. Oh my God. How will I do this with my job? I try to clear my mind and think about that later.

"The car and house also go to Dana Scully. Since she will be taking the kids. But if at any time you don't think you can do this.. then the kids go to your mother. Mrs. Scully."

I nod to the lawyer, "Alright.."

"The furniture is all up for grabs so I'll let you all talk that part over. You Miss Scully, you may take the kids tonight if that's what you want."

I nod at him as I keep looking at Dana.

I slightly lean my weight against Mulder as I listen to the lawyer finish up what he has left to say. I have so much to think about now, I don't see that good night's sleep I've been waiting all day for coming anytime soon.

I look over to my mother and smile slightly to let her know I am all right.

"If there are any questions just give me a call. I need to get going. All I need you to do is sign here."

I nod, leaning forward I take the pen and sign my name to the paper.

"Thank you. I am very sorry for all your loss." I take the paper and put it into my briefcase and stand up. I then head towards the door and leave.

I look over at Dana. "You ok with this?"

I look to my mother and nod. "Yes.. I'm alright with it... I think."

I smile and nod at her.

I keep my arm around her and lean forward. "You sure?"

I look to Mulder, I can see he is very concerned. "I'm sure.. this is what they wanted. I don't want to ruin their wishes."

"So you think you can handle 2 kids under the age of 5?" I whisper to her.

I sigh and look down at the floor, thinking. After a moment I look back to Mulder and whisper, "I guess I have to. My mother is getting to old to be taking care of kids that young, I don't want to put it all on her."

I smile at her and nod. "Ok." We'll talk later about this. I know we'll have to. What's going to happen to us, and our job? I glance over at the kids.

I give him a small smile and look to the children, playing with some toys in the floor. I wonder how will I keep my job. There is no way I can leave Mulder.

I lean forward again to whisper in Scully's ear. "You want me to come over tonight so we can talk? Maybe get some help?" I laugh somewhat.

I actually give him a complete smile at his last comment about help. I going to need some help all right. Mentally. I whisper back, "Yes, I think that's a good idea."

"Good." I lean my head against her shoulder and take a deep breath.

I turn and rest my head on top of his, breathing in his scent. It's very comforting, I am so glad he has been with me through all of this.

I look over at Dana and smile at them. No matter what she goes through he's always there for her to make sure she's ok. For that I am thankful. I walk over to the kids and kneel down. "Hi Matthew. How would you and Madison like to go and stay with Aunt Dana?"

I watch him look over at her and then back at me. "I want my mommy." He tells me and I can't help but frown and close my eyes.

I look over at my mother talking to the children. I guess I should go over there and help out in telling them they are not going home tonight. "I'm going to help Mom." I say and give Mulder's hand a squeeze before getting up.

I let go of her hand and watch as she walks over there to them.

I kneel next to my mother by the children and give her a look like 'This is going to be hard' and I try to think of how to go about this.

I nod at Dana.

I smile to Matthew, "Hey there, if you want we can go get any movie you want to see and watch it at my place.. what do you think?" I ask him, wondering if this will work. Since I am not around kids often there is no telling.

"Any movie?" I look at her.

"Any movie you want."

"Ok." I tell her.

I smile, relieved.

I walk over to them and kneel down next to Scully. "Hey buddy, what do you say to some pizza too?"

"PIZZA!?" I smile at him.

I giggle quietly at the two, they should at least get along very well, if anything.

"You want to go now?" I look at Scully. "I can get Maddy."

I nod. "Yeah, thanks."

I hug my mom and help Mulder get the kid's ready. I grab the things they have here and we tell everyone our good-byes. We head back to Georgetown and rent a couple movies Matthew picked out, Finding Nemo and Monsters Inc. We go by and pick up a pizza on the way back to the apartment. We all settle in front of the television, eating our pizza and watching the movies. Madison seems content just playing with her toys and making a mess eating her toddler food. By the end of the second movie both of the children are passed out. Matthew is on Mulder's lap and Madison on mine. I look at this situation and think how odd it is. Just a few days ago I never would've imagined that I'd be sitting here, the new owner of two kids, watching cartoons and eating pizza. And of all things, Mulder is here by my side as well. Normally I would think this would scare me out of my wits, it is scary but it's also kind of nice.

I've enjoyed this day with Scully even though it was a bad day for her. She's staying strong and I know it's just for the kids. I look down at Matthew in my arms and smile. I turn my head and look at Scully. It seems weird for us to be together and with kids. She looks good holding a little girl in her arms. I can see that Matthew and Madison are asleep as well as Scully. I smile and take Matthew to the extra bedroom and lay him on the bed and cover him up. I'm glad they are already in their pajamas. I walk back out and slowly take Madison from Scully. I'm not sure where I should lay Madison down to sleep. I end up taking her to Scully's bedroom and laying her on her bed.

I return to the living room and watch Scully sleep for a few moments. I know she'll be sore if she sleeps here all night. I pick her up and carry her to her room. I lay her down and then slip off her slippers and then cover her up. I grab an extra blanket and pillow from the closet and lay on her couch.

I barely feel Mulder pick me up and carry me to bed. I want to open my eyes and thank him but I am just so tired and cannot function. I lay there for what I figure to be a few hours and then I am awakened by a crying child. My eyes open and I finally adjust to the darkness and I can see Madison curled up in a ball next to me. She is still asleep so I carefully make my way out of bed, trying my best not to disturb her. I walk quietly down the hallway to the second bedroom. I hear the crying coming from the other side of the door and I open it slowly. Matthew is sitting in the bed, rocking back and forth. I walk over and sit next to him, wrapping my arm around him.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you upset?" I ask him, very concerned. I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"I want my mommy!!" He almost yells and continues crying, choking on his sobs.

I sigh and hold him close, trying to think of what on earth to say. 'She's not coming back?' 'Your mommy's in heaven?' 'She's on a long vacation?' None of those seem very appropriate. I fight back the tears in my eyes as the thoughts of my brother and sister-in-law come to mind. I can't, I have to be strong. I blink the tears away and

I see Mulder come through the doorway, I see the look of concern on his face as he looks from me to Matthew."He misses his mother." I say sadly and look down at Matthew.

I walk over to them and frown as I sit infront of Scully who is holding Matthew. I reach out and rub Matthew's back. I don't know what I'm going to say now but I know I have to at least try and calm him down."Matthew, you know mommy and daddy got hurt really bad....they're in a better place right now. I'm sure they didn't want to leave you and your sister." I pause and glance up at Scully before I continue. "Just always remember, they both love you and will always be with you no matter what, even if you can't see them." I hope that works. I've never done this before.

Matthew looks up at me even though he's still crying. "But I miss them. I don't want them to go away."

"I know you miss them. So does Dana and your grandparents. No one wanted them to go away. It's just something that happened."

I nod and smile gently to Matthew, "That's right, we will always miss them but they will always be in our hearts and looking down on us."

I can tell Matthew is still confused about everything but he's stopped crying now. "You going to be ok now buddy? You want to go out to the living room and watch tv? But only if you try to sleep though." I smile at Scully.

He nods at me. "Alright." He tells me.

I smile to both Mulder and Matthew, "Well I'm awake now, so I will join both of you."

I smile at her and pick Matthew up.

I follow them out of the bedroom, but go back to mine for a moment to check on Madison. She's still sleeping peacefully so I go to the living room.

I sit down on the couch and set Matthew down on my lap and pull the blanket over us. I look at Scully as she walks into the room.

I take a seat next to Mulder and pull some of the covers over me to get warm. "Checked on Madison, she's still asleep." I smile.

"Good." I smile at her and put my arm around her so we're all comfy, and because I want to hold her since I know this is hard for her too.

I lean into Mulder, making myself comfortable. I am so glad he's here, I don't know how I am going to handle this alone when everythings back to normal...if it ever will be that is. I surf the channels for something on tv quietly.

I lean my head down towards her. "I think you make a great mom." I tell her so she knows I think she'll be able to do this.

I look at him thoughtfully and whisper, "Thank you... you're not so bad yourself." I grin and wink at him.

"You really think I make a great mom? Not sure if I'd be good at the birthing thing." I make a funny face showing her it'd be painful.

I giggle quietly and nudge him with my arm playfully. "You know what I mean." I say as I give him a look.

"Yeah I know... I was kidding with you." I smile at her and it makes me feel good that I can make her smile and laugh.

I smile softly and can't believe I am actually enjoying myself with Mulder and two kids. I look back to the tv.

We sit here for awhile and watch tv. I rub Scully's arm as I keep it around her. I glance down at Matthew and see that he's fallen back to sleep. I tap Scully on her arm.

I look over to Mulder and see that Matthew has fallen asleep. I smile, he looks so peaceful now and it's too bad he has to go through such a change at a young age. I look back to Mulder "Shall we put him back to bed?"

I nod and slowly remove my arm from around her and then pick Matthew up slowly. I then head back to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed and cover him up. He's such a good child, how could Bill be his father? I shake my head and walk back out to the living room where I left Scully at. I sit down next to her as I sit toward the end of the couch. "C'mere"

I smile and scoot over close to Mulder. I lean against him and bring the cover back over us.

I hold her to me and smile. It's been awhile since I was able to hold a woman in my arms. It's a nice feeling and a bonus to have it be Scully. "How are you doing?" I ask her now that we're alone.

I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart beating. "I'll be fine.. it's just going to take some time..to get use to this change." I sigh softly, thinking about the whole situation. I intertwine my fingers with Mulder's. "Thank you for being here."

"Hey, there's no other place I rather be at. " I smile. "I know it's hard, and I'm not going to repeat myself since you were there when I talked with Matthew."

I smile and nod. "They are going to be a handful." I giggle lightly at the thought and shake my head.

"Have fun!" I tease her.

I grin and poke him in the ribs. "Don't think your getting out of helping."

"WHAT!?" I look down at her. "Bill and Tara didn't give me custidy of their kids!" I sigh. "And besides... he would have killed me first before even thinking about it!"

I laugh at the thought of Bill telling Mulder to take care of his children. Yes, hell would freeze over first. "That's true Mulder..." I smile.

I smile. "and besides, you know I'll be here if you need me to help out. They're great kids." I tell her so she knows she can count on me.

I smile, looking up at him. "Thanks, I'm sure I can. And yes, they are great, I'm sure everything will work out."

I look down at our hands and smile. I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss her fingers.

I watch the sweet gesture and I get teary-eyed. I trace a finger down his jaw line and smile gently.

I can't help but smile at her. "We better get some sleep, we'll probly be up early if Maddy has anything to do with it."

I grin at him, "Yes I'm sure we will."

I smile at her and hold her more as rub her back some. "You just want me to stay here for the night?"

I smile, "Sure.. I'd like that."

I move down some so we're both laying down better.I kiss the top of her head and yawn. "Night Scully..."

I snuggle close to him and close my eyes, "Goodnight Mulder."

I lay there and watch her sleep for awhile before I end up falling asleep too.

I breathe in his scent deeply as I drift off to sleep. My last thought is how I feel so content laying here with him.

I dream about us as a happy family. I'm all of a sudden woken up by something pulling on my arm. I open my eyes and look down. Scully is still sleeping and I smile. I turn my head and see Madison standing there. "Hi Madison. You can't sleep huh?" I ask her and she shakes her head no. "You want to lay here with us?" I ask and she nods her head. I smile and with my free arm I lift the blanket and try to help her climb up so she can lay on my chest and belly. I cover her up and hold her so she won't fall off.

I feel something moving over me and settle between me and Mulder. I glance over my shoulder and see Madison tucked in between us and I smile. I whisper to her, "Hey sweetie.." she gives me a sleepy smile and I turn my head far enough to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams.."

I smile and close my eyes as I hold them.

A few hours later I hear the sound of the tv. It's up louder. I look over and see Matthew sitting on the floor watching tv. "Morning Buddy." I say to him and he looks over at me. "You hungry?" I try and keep my voice low so I won't wake up Scully and Madison. He nods his head."Alright, want to help me fix something?" He smiles over at me and I hold on to Madison as I slowly slip off the couch with out waking Scully up. I stand up and then lay Madison back down and cover her up.

"Come on buddy, lets go get something to eat." I wait for him and then we walk into the kitchen and start making breakfast. We make bacon, eggs, and toast. It's not much but it'll work for today. Matthew looks like he's having fun helping me."You like helping?" I ask him.

"Yes, I was never allowed to help before." He says to me and frowns some.

"Well, you can help me as much as you want. Deal?"

"Deal!" He smiles at me and sits there as I pull them off the stove and put food on the plates. I carry them over to the table and then pour juice into the glasses. "Lets go get them up so we can eat." He smiles and rushes into the living room. I follow him and he doesn't know how to wake them up with out them getting mad. I kneel down and kiss Scully on her forhead."Time to get up sleeping beauty." I do the same to Madison and she smiles.

I open my eyes when I feel Mulder's lips on my forehead and smile. I look down to see Madison waking and luckily she is a happy baby this morning. I have heard stories of how lots of babies wake up crying. Thankfully this isn't one of those days for her. I scoop her up as I stand and see Mulder and Matthew has made breakfast. It's been a long time since anyone has fixed me breakfast. At least, anyone I haven't paid to do so at a drive-thru.

The next week was a lot like the past couple days. Mulder never left but to get some clothes and he was always helping out and cooking, doing whatever he could. We actually felt a lot like a family after spending so much time together. The kids were doing a lot better, though sometimes Matthew still asked questions about Tara and Bill, but we got through it. I thought I would miss my alone time that I always had, but I was starting to be thankful that I wasn't alone anymore and the thought of having them here from now on, scared me less and less.


End file.
